psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jetblackrlsh
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon511 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Join This Join this group and I can teach you some things. I already have an apprentice, and I'm not supposed to have another one. -Dragon511 (Talk) 12:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 18:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 19:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) means you can go beyond the normality and the gods would be with you all the way When i use a psi ball i feel heat waves coming out of my hands and sometimes it feel tinglely Im a novice and right now i can only make a Level one psi ball Cool but what is Acropathy Awesome you have to teach me Acropathy Thanks. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 19:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) with you to. And when i become a Full Light User then you can become a Light user too No Problem Beyond natural and the gods would be with you 20:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Precognition I'm not sure where the name "Veridical Dream" came from, but the correct term is Precognition. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how did you know what language I used? Do you speak it too? -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow. That's all I have to say... -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I plan on bringing them here at some point, but not now. I've held alot from them. I didn't tell them about aerokinesis for a while, and still havn't told them everything. -Dragon511 (Talk) 00:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Text I can do research as well. -Dragon511 (Talk) 10:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So, you're some sort of super hero? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Magic? What kind of "magic"? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. You know, that's not really classified as "magic", but alot of people seem to think that. And where exactly did I talk about a Planet X? It's on the darazkinesis page, but I didn't put it there. I just delete the stuff that tells you how to use the power and how powerful you can be when I edit it. I didn't make the page. But I am slightly interested. If I may ask, where did your master gain his information? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I would never create a page about a dark ability. Ever since I was real little. It came naturaly to me. Once I realized that I could do them, I trained myself. Now I am a master telepath, and empath. -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) So what exactly can you do? -Dragon511 (Talk) 16:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey i just heard that your a Light User now. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Awesome see i told you that you can become a Light User and not only that your a Full Light User. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jetblackrlsh Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) By The Way the reason why i pick Zero as a Nickname because i represent someone who has a similar name as Zero. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 18:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) One he has very good of swordmanship (and i want to have good swordmanship too) Two he is a Hero Three he is too awesome Be Alert Keep an eye out for Tarek701. He's a Dark User and it seems like he may cause trouble. -Dragon511 (Talk) 01:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- Omega15 16:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jet why is their not enough information about Biokinesis? Templates That sounds like a good idea. Can you make templates? -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at the ones I made. You can copy and paste it, then change what you want. It's alot easier and faster than typing the whole thing out. So you'd have this, div class="userbox" style="float:left;border: solid #444 1px; margin: 1px;"> __________________________________________________________________________________ Then you can change the color of the background, the width and height, the picture, the size of the picture, and what it will say. Just mess around with it to see. div class="userbox" style="float:left;border: solid #444 1px; margin: 1px;"> To make start it, go to, http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Template:[Name of Template] I'm making the light one right now. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what you did. I couldn't change that one for some reason, so I made a new one here. Try the Neutral one. Start here. For the picture do Neutral User Wall. Make sure it's exactly like I typed. Go here and click edit. Copy all of that and paste it to the Neutral Ability Template page you're making. Then change the stuff. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) My bad. It's supposed to be Neutral User wall. Oh, and make the background green, cause it's the Neutral color. And thanks. It's easy once you make the first one, 'cause you can then copy and paste it and just change what you want. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Possibly They might do that. Although we could just undo their edits. They may not touch it though. With the dark sider page, it didn't really belong. If I made a page for Gavir Di Wer Mitne (which I wouldn't) then it would be alright to delete. But for actual pages containing information it wouldn't. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Same Thing Ha, I had just done the exact same thing you did to the Darazkinesis page but it said changes were made. Looks like we both had the same idea at the same time. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) And you were 53 seconds ahead of me on the Umbrakinesis page. If I hadn't made that message, we would have done that at the same time. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) You got that right. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:39, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I gotta rhythm going. Type in {Neutral Ability}}, exept put one more { at the begining (if I do it here it will show the template). Then highlight it, and copy it. Make sure to put it at the top of the page if possible. After you type that in, hit Enter 3 times. Then click preview to make sure it lines up, then publish. After that click Random Page. Chances are it will come up with a Neutral ability. Click edit, the click at the top and hit Enter. Then push ctrl-V, pasting the {{Neutral Ability} template you copied. Hit Enter 3 times, and click preview then publish. -Dragon511 (Talk) 23:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC)